


Day Twelve - Do Whatever You Want

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Almost Crack fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Twelve: "Do whatever you want"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few words to explain what the hell this is. I was on the bus, bored and tired, with a phonetics exam the day after and I needed to work but wanted to write; and I knew I wanted to learn some words by writing a Ianto fic. Perfect time!  
> Basically, we have two lists of words to learn by heart, so I took one (the “ask words”, pronounced like “ask” in Received Pronunciation (that’s posh British) because we're supposed to speak with that accent) and wrote what I could. I am not responsible for this, my brain is, and I know some sentences probably don’t make sense, but heyy, it helped me ;D (So the words in bold are the ones I needed to know; and just so you know I think I left only three out from the list)

Ianto stiffened as Jack stretched a hand to him with a small smile.

“May I **ask** you this **dance**?” Jack said, his expression neutral.

“I **can't** \-- I-- We **aren't** here for this...” Ianto tried to say, but Jack shushed him and Ianto had no other choice than to follow him when Jack **grasped** his hand, almost painfully. As they walked **past** Tosh, busy with the **castle's** **staff** , Ianto tried to call for help, but she simply ignored him.

They had arrived to **France** two days before, and **after** spending the **last** twenty-four hours with his **aunt** – at some degree, on his **father's** side – Ianto was exhausted. But work didn't wait and he had joined Jack and Tosh in a French **castle** for an important meeting as soon as possible. It was more diplomatic than anything else, which implied boring conferences and talks. Usually, Ianto was politely listening and taking notes, but this time he had been drinking a bit too much, on an almost empty stomach and with only a couple of hours of sleep. **Enhance** his reticence at dancing with Jack. In other words, Ianto Jones had been **fast** drunk, and the worst thing was that he had mainly been drinking a **nasty** cocktail with **almond** and **raspberry**. Really not that great.

 **After** dancing a bit with Jack, Ianto managed to convince him to stop and sat for a while, taking **advantages** of a moment of **calm**.

He put back on a professional **mask** , or **half** of one, as alcohol was still clouding his mind, and got up when he saw someone heading his way. The man represented the second **branch** of Torchwood – Scotland – and Ianto stumbled on his feet. He managed to notice he was accompanied by someone Ianto didn't know, and just stood there.

“On **behalf** of the German's **Chancellor** , I thank you for your presence.” Ianto didn't **answer** but almost spat in the **glass** of water he was holding. He was completely wasted and talking to the German's **chancellor** representative probably wouldn't be helping him. He forced his mind back to the difficult **task** at hand – talking, yes.

Jack saved him by dragging him away, to a UNIT colonel that Ianto knew because he often talked to him on the phone.

“And what strange curse did you **cast** on the poor sod?” He asked Jack after a few minutes, seeing how Ianto looked like he was off somewhere else. Jack **laughed**.

“Not some sort of **witchcraft** , I may assure you. You'll get better **chance** by calling it being drunk,” he winked.

Ianto mumbled something that nobody understood and left them alone, not wanting to be with someone from UNIT – it looked too much like a day at work. He left, a bit in **advance** , to go outside for a while.

 

When he came back, the two Torchwood employees seemed to have gone back to their rooms. Ianto pouted, sad that Jack hadn't waited for him, and made his way to the bedroom they had been attributed for the week. He might have been dressed very well, but he walked with no such **class** and tripped more than once. When he finally knocked at the door, Tosh opened in her **pyjamas** , and Ianto frowned. Wrong room, apparently.

“Heyy...” he still said, trying to keep a steady voice.

Tosh smiled. “How was you evening? Mine was crazy, I was talking to this man, and it was a **disaster**! He seemed interested but after a while, the **bastard** just gave me a **sample** of some alien **plant** and **demanded** for Owen to analyse it... Also have you seen the **ranch**? It's **rather** **vast**! I saw some **calves** there, they were so adorable! Are you okay?”

Ianto liked when she talked like this, but he was in no state of listening and didn't register what she was saying.

A **laughter** from behind them cut him in his thoughts, and he turned with a smile because he knew Jack was there. Jack shook his head, wished Tosh a good night, and took Ianto into the right bedroom, taking Ianto's hand to drag him to the **bathroom**. He gave him a cup of fresh water and smiled.

“Was it necessary?”

“It sure was fun,” Ianto grinned.

“Won't be in the morning,” Jack sighed.

“I've had worse,” Ianto shrugged, sipping at his cup.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup. For **example** , I once had to run from the cops, drunk. We had to climb some wall, it was pretty funny!” Ianto exclaimed, proud of that one time.

He then licked his lips and winked at Jack, who growled. Jack took the plastic cup from Ianto's hand to throw it in the **basket** bin then turned to Ianto, shoving him against the **plaster** wall. The **contrast** between the pain of bumping his head against the wall and the pleasure of Jack kissing his neck made Ianto **gasp** and moan. He pushed him to take things further, except that Jack stumbled against the **bath** tub, and they both almost fell backwards. They **laughed** as they made their way to the bedroom, way more comfortable than the **bathroom** , tripping on the **path**. Ianto **commanded** Jack not to move as he threw him on the bed and **unfastened** his shirt quickly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, **exasperated** , when Jack didn't obey, but let it **pass** for once and kissed him hard, blocking Jack's arms under his own legs just to tease him.

 


End file.
